The VOCALOIDS: Social Networks
by LoverofVocaloid36
Summary: ORIGINAL IDEA FROM: xoKrystalMox (Social Net Chaos) What happens when the VOCALOID'S have Twitter? The internet apocalypse begins. WARNING: OC's are included in this story. If you do not like OC's then LEAVE NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Rated K for mild swearing.
1. Twitter

**Okay, listen up, people. I don't have much experience with Twitter or Facebook, so I'm sorry if I get something wrong!**

**Note: So I made Link's last name Stone. So what?**

* * *

**The VOCALOIDS: Social Networking**

**Twitter**

_**Luka Megurine**__** just tweeted!**_

**THE TUNA'S GONE! IT'S ALLL GONE! D:**

_**Luki Megurine**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**Isfret**__** replied to your comment!**_

**What is it with you two and tuna…?**

_**Len Benzene**__** replied to your comment!**_

**Gods have Twitter accounts…?**

_**Link Stone**__** replied to your comment!**_

**You should see Aphrodite. She's posting at least 100 selfies every day.**

_**Ma 'at, Hatsune Mikuo, Sakura Izayoi and 50 others retweeted this!**_

_**Isfret**__** replied to your comment!**_

…**Classy.**

_**Luka Megurine **__**replied to your comment!**_

**WHAT ABOUT MY TUNA!**

_**Len Benzene**** replied to your comment!**_

**Nobody cares!**

* * *

_**Miku Hatsune**__** just tweeted!**_

**Eww… Look what I found…**

_**Photo caption: **_**Miku x Mikuo**

_**Mikuo Hatsune **__**replied to your tweet!**_

**OH HELL NO. WHY?**

_**Nero Akita **__**replied to your comment!**_

**Lolz.**

_**Neru Akita and 50 others retweeted this!**_

_**Rinto Kagamine**__** replied to your comment!**_

…**Really?**

_**Miku Hatsune**__** replied to **__**Nero Akita's**__** comment!**_

…**Idiot.**

_**Mikuo Hatsune**__** replied to your comment!**_

**Lolz.**

_**Rinto Kagamine**__** replied to your comment!**_

**You have got to be joking.**

_**Miku Hatsune**_

**I stand corrected. They're both idiots.**

_**Neru Akita, Luki Megurine, Rin Benzene and 600 others retweeted this!**_

* * *

_**Ma 'at**__** just tweeted!**_

**Isfret, get your ass in the throne room.**

_**Isfret**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**Why?**

_**Ma 'at**__** replied to your comment!**_

**Look.**

_**Photo caption: **_**Drunken Ilias**

_**Isfret **__**replied to your comment!**_

…**Ah.**

_**Link Stone**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**I told you to just give her nectar. **

_**Hecate, Ares, Aphrodite and 500 others retweeted this!**_

* * *

_**Luka**__** just tweeted!**_

**Dear Lord.**

_**Photo caption: **_**Luka x Alice**

_**Erubetie**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**Isn't that cute!**

_**Alice Fateburn**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**Hora, hora… You know, I'm actually hungry right now… ;)**

_**Erubetie**__** replied to your tweet!**_

**Run, Luka.**

_**Luka**__** replied to **__**Alice Fateburn's**__** comment!**_

**OH HELL NOOOO! \\./**

_**Rin Benzene**__** replied to **__**Alice Fateburn's**__** comment!**_

**How…Horaing XD**

_**Len Benzene, Luka Megurine, Mikuo Hatsune and 200 others retweeted this!**_


	2. Facebook

**Author's Note: Thank you guys sooo much! I looked at the reviews and I honestly felt flattered when I read them, so I felt compelled to write another as soon as possible!**

**WARNING: Spoilers from 'Monmusu Quest!/Monster Girl Quest 2 &amp; 3**

**Extra Note: I still don't have that much experience with social networks, so the next chapter is a guess from what the website would do. **

**So, may I present to you: The VOCALOIDS – Social Networking 2!**

* * *

**Facebook**

**Luka**** just updated his status from: 'Awesome'****to: 'Dead'.**

_**4 likes.**_

* * *

**Status update from ****Alice Fateburn****: **_**Hora~Hora :p**_

_**6 likes.**_

**New comment from: Nyx**

**Did you enjoy your little 'session' with Luka, then?**

**Alice Fateburn replied:**

**Yes, it was very… **_**delicious**_**, if you know what I mean… ;)**

_**Erubetie, Granberia, Rin Benzene and 15 others liked this.**_

**Isfret replied:**

**Don't you think Luka will want revenge?**

**Alice Fateburn replied:**

**Ha! You crack me up. Like hell he'll have a chance against me.**

**Ma 'at replied:**

**But didn't he defeat you in your own castle? With only a mortal sword?**

**Alice Fateburn replied:**

**Yeah, but he hasn't got a chance against MY style of attacks…**

**Ilias replied:**

**Blearfgresghfirerf,fn s protoplasmic bimmmmboooo! Gfierfgerfgberyshdnx ehfdoef;**

**5 dolllllaaaaaaaaarrrrssssssssssss? Ged outta here!**

**Link Stone replied:**

… _**Ma 'at**_**, we're gonna need a therapist again. And some godly AK-47s.**

**Ma 'at replied:**

**Do you not remember what happened to that last therapist? And you do know that Ilias has a chainsaw, a basketball and a Magnum-44 under her dress, right?**

**Miku Hatsune replied:**

**What happened to the last therapist?**

**Isfret replied:**

**The last therapist was a **_**male**_** minor god. I think that explains it all.**

**Miku Hatsune replied:**

…**Oh.**

* * *

**Luka**** updated his status from 'Dead' to 'Haunting Alice Fateburn'.**

* * *

**Ilias**** updated her status from 'Awesome saaaauuuuuccceeee' to 'BcbiubiDBibdUIYGBYDCUSWAG' **

_**Erubetie, Tamamo, Alma Elma and 50 others liked this.**_

* * *

**Kaito Shion**** posted:**

_**Nero Akita**_** WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM? **

_**Photo Caption: **_**ABSOLUTE MESS! :(**

**Nero Akita replied:**

**What…?**

**Kaito Shion replied:**

**OH HO HO, DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME, YOU ORANGE-HAIRED FREAK! YOU AND THAT GREEN SOD BASHED INTO MY ROOM WHILE I WAS CHASING THE ICE-CREAM TRUCK DOWN THE STREET!**

**Mikuo Hatsune replied:**

**TEAL! MY HAIR IS TEAL! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!**

**Nero Akita replied:**

_**Kaito Shion**_**, IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT BIMBO CHASES AN ICE-CREAM TRUCK DOWN THE STREET?**

**Rin Benzene replied:**

_**Nero Akita, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaito Shion,**_** are you guys, like, the caps-locks rapists?**

**Nero Akita replied:**

**And are you the grammar police?**

**Len Benzene replied:**

**Hey, you can't talk to her like that!**

**Nero Akita:**

**Says the guy who got defeated by one of the weakest creepy pastas of all time.**

_**13 people liked this.**_

**Rin Benzene:**

**Slenderman's not that weak.**

**Isfret replied:**

**Aren't you backing up the guy who nearly killed your boyfriend there?**

**Rin Benzene replied:**

…**Whatever.**

**Kaito Shion replied:**

**Can we please get back to the matter at hand?**

**THOSE TWO –bleep- -bleep- WENT INTO MY –bleep- ROOM AND –bleep- TRASHED IT!**

_**This comment has been flagged for rude language and is under inspection.**_

* * *

**Ares**** just posted:**

**Take a look, ladies. ;)**

_**Photo caption**_**: My SEXEH abs ;)**

_**Aphrodite, Hera and 50 others liked this.**_

_**50 people reposted this.**_

**New comment from: ****Link Stone**

**Show off.**

**Ares replied:**

**Just because you're as thin as a thread, doesn't mean you have to be nasty, my friend ;)**

_**Zeus, Anubis, Neru Akita and 40 others liked this.**_

**Link replied:**

'**Friend' my ass!**

**And just because you're as gay as –bleep- doesn't mean you have to act like a –bleep-.**

_**200 people liked this, 91 people reposted this.**_

**Ares replied:**

**Show-off.**

* * *

**Aphrodite**** just posted:**

**Oh dear, I seem to be missing my hairbrush again. Help!**

**New comment from: ****Ma 'at**

**Just because you lost your hairbrush (for about the 213,684,497th time) beauty queen, doesn't mean that Facebook is your personal assistant. And stop posting so many selfies, Barbie doll, you look like a Miley Cyrus wannabe.**

_**Isfret, Link Stone, Ilias, Hecate, Rin Benzene, Len Benzene and 900 others liked this.**_

_**356 people reposted this.**_

**Aphrodite replied:**

**My, my, aren't you getting 'jelllyyyy!' No matter how hard you try, you will never be like me. No matter how hard you try.**

**Ma 'at replied:**

**Why would I want to be like you, you overgrown snot-bag?**

_**200 people liked this.**_

**Athena replied:**

**I'm with you, girl. Aphrodite nearly destroys the throne room whenever she loses her makeup set.**

**Link Stone replied:**

**And you wonder why I and Hecate spend so much time in the Egyptian throne room.**

_**389 people liked this.**_


	3. Google

**The one social network I have experience with (Sort of).**

**Note: 'Natashuna' doesn't really mean what I say it means… I made it up.**

* * *

**VOCALOIDS: Social Networking**

**Google+**

_**Rinto Kagamine**_** changed his name to: **_**Rinto Natashuna**_

_**Lenka Kagamine**_** changed her name to: **_**Lenka Natashuna**_

_**Rin Benzene**__** +1'd this!**_

**Rin Benzene**** commented on your post!**

**Natashuna… 'The Goddess' Pride?' Nice last name…**

**Len Kagamine**** commented on your post!  
Why did you change your last names? I'm pretty sure they were fine as 'Kagamine'. __**_**Rin Kagamine**_** is going to be mad about this…**

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**We didn't want to be related to you and Rin. And I don't care what she says.**

_**+12**_

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to your comment!**

**What…? I thought Kagamine was a cool name! Y U NO LIKE KAGAMINE?**

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**We were getting tired of being ordered around. And I'm older than you, so I'm allowed to do what I want!**

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to your comment!  
**

_**Rinto Natashuna**_** That's it. Punishment time.**

* * *

**Rinto Natashuna**** shared privately with **_**Lenka Natashuna **_**and **_**Ayaka Stone**_**:  
**

_**+Lenka Natashuna**_** Help…**

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your post!  
**

**What did Rin do to you this time?**

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**Horrible things.**

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**Rinto… Why is your room so messy? And what happened to your orange stack?**

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**You should see the bruises… *sniffles***

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**What…? OH THAT IS IT! RIN KAGAMINE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

**Ayaka Stone**** commented on the post:**

**Wait… RIN HURT RINTO?! NO WAY! NOBODY TOUCHES **_**MY**_** MAN! ** _**Lenka Natashuna**__**, **_**LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE TWO!**

* * *

**Len Kagamine**** just posted:  
Okay, ** _**Lenka Natashuna **_**what the HELL happened to my room!? Why is it BLUE?**

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your post!**

**It's called payback. Oh, it's infused with the power of Hecate, you can't wash it off. **_**#KaitoxLen**_

_**+25**_

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**And about Rin…?**

**Lenka Natashuna**** replied to your comment!  
You'll see.**

**Kaito Shion**** replied to your comment!**

**I approve! ;) My darling ** +_**Len Kagamine**_**, I didn't know you had such feelings for me… ;)**

**Len Kagamine**** replied to your comment!**

**Oh no. Kaito, why are you in my room? …NO!**

_**+50**_

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**Well, no pain no gain, right? Or, in this case, my abusive 'session' with Rin for your virginity.**

_**+186**_

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to ** _**Lenka Natashuna's**_** comment!  
What about me? What did I do?**

**Hecate**** replied to your comment!**

**I wouldn't play the innocent with **_**me**_**, girl. I saw what you did to my child.**

_**Photo caption: What Rin really does to her cousin (Basically beats the crap out of him).**_

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to your comment!**

**Um… That was Photoshopped!**

**Link Stone**** replied to your comment!**

**Idiot, gods don't use Photoshop.**

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to your comment!**

**Oh, you did NOT just call me an idiot…**

**You did, eh? Let's see what your daughter thinks…**

**Rinto Natashuna**** replied to your comment!**

**What did you do….? OH, YOU DID **_**NOT **_**HURT MY FIRST GIRLFRIEND!**

**Ayaka Stone**** replied to your comment!  
Don't worry, I'm fine. But **_**+Rin Kagamine,**_** you've earned yourself a one-way trip to hell!**

**Link Stone**** replied to your comment!**

**No, no, my dear daughter. I'll deal with this.**

**Rin Kagamine**** replied to your comment!**

**What are you…? Oh no. No, no, no NOO!**

**Link Stone**** replied to your comment!**

**Too late.**

**Isfret**** replied to your comment!**

**Um…**

**What exactly did you do?**

**Link Stone**** replied to your comment!  
**

**I destroyed her orange stack and ruined her road roller by turning it into a giant leek.**

**Miku Hatsune**** replied to your comment!**

**OMFG, I NEED THAT LEEK. GIMME!  
**

**Mikuo Hatsune**** replied to your comment!**

**NOT IF I GET IT FIRST!**

**Miku Hatsune**** replied to your comment!  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs off and cries in a corner***

**Mikuo Hatsune**** replied to your comment!  
B****, IT'S MINE NOW!**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Miko Zatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Mikuo **__**Hatsune **_**You two are WAY more retarded then I thought you were. **

**Mikuo Hatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Miko Zatsune **_**The f*** you say, b****?**

**Miko Zatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Mikuo **__**Hatsune **_**Oh, you did **_**NOT **_**just call me that! Mate, I will KILL YOU.**

**Mikuo Hatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Miko Zatsune**_** You've forgotten one thing. I AM A F***ING VOICE OF MA 'AT, I'LL KICK YO ASS TO THE HIGH HEAVENS WITH MA VOICE!**

**Miku Zatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Mikuo Hatsune**_** Go f*** a tree, leek boy.**

**Miku Hatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Miku Zatsune**_** Go f*** Claude Faustus. Oh wait, you already have!**

**Miku Zatsune**** replied to your comment!**

_**+Miku Hatsune**_** You're dead to me.**


End file.
